


Prison Break

by RosyPalms



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Insults, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Scarlet is about to have some Avalanche scum executed, but one of them gives her pause.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Scarlet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Prison Break

The room was bustling with activity. Cameras flashed, journalists shouted questions, vying for attention, and in the middle of it all was Scarlet.

The announcement of a public execution had had the desired effect. The masses would eat it up. Ignoring shouted questions, she turned to the prisoners. One was a large, dusky man. His clothes were little better than rags and one of his forearms bore a machinegun instead of a hand. She thought she had seen his square, stubbled face before, but she dismissed the thought. Peasants all looked the same, anyway.

The other prisoner was a young woman and infuriatingly good-looking. Her dark hair was long, straight and looked well-cared for. Her long legs were toned, as were her arms, but it didn’t take away from her good looks. Neither did her stomach, showing a hint of abs. She looked fit, exuded vitality.

She dressed like a roadside prostitute! A flimsy white tanktop was straining to contain a massive pair of tits; even bigger than Scarlet’s, and her wide, womanly hips were clad in a black miniskirt that hugged her shapely ass snuggly. The skank looked at her openly defiant. Her reddish-brown eyes seemed to challenge her.

“We’ll start with her,” Scarlet commanded. She turned on her heel and lead the way into the gas chamber, knowing that a guard would bring the prisoner.

The busty terrorist was thrown onto the single chair in the chamber and tied down at her wrists. She tested the restraints, found them unyielding and spat a curse under her breath. The guard left ahead of Scarlet. She used the private moment to step up to the Avalanche whore and regarded her imperiously. Still, she stared right at her, even lifted her chin as if to challenge Scarlet.

“Stuck up bitch!” she hissed and slapped the whore. It sounded like a whipcrack, which Scarlet found immensely satisfying. There were certain aesthetics to a good, painful, humiliating slap, and she was quite good at keeping to them. However, the slut did not seem impressed. She looked up at Scarlet and flashed a grin, even as her cheek flared red.

“Thank you, ma’am. May I have another?” Scarlet’s fury was ignited at once. She was making light of her slap, was she? Calling her _Ma’am_ , like some old broad!? Scarlet backhanded the cheeky tart, relishing the feeling of power that came with the slap. But again, the Avalanche whore looked at her with a mocking smile, running her tongue over her bleeding lip.

“Mmh, I like it when they’re feisty,” she purred. The sexual undertone shocked Scarlet. Did this dumb bitch not understand her situation? Her nipples had become plainly visible through her top and…

Scarlet hesitated. Why was there a bulge in the woman’s skirt? The girl followed Scarlet’s gaze, and her smile widened.

“Wanna take a look?” she asked, as if she wasn’t strapped to a chair in a gas chamber.

“What is that?” Scarlet demanded. The girl looked at her as if she had asked after the blatantly obvious.

“Only one way to find out,” she said, sinking into the chair and spreading her legs. Scarlet crossed her arms under her ample chest and tapped her foot. The skank was looking at her, looking at her body; checking her out! The bulge in her skirt twitched!

“There’s no way it’s what it looks like,” Scarlet growled. The whore’s easy smile was unshakable.

“Are you sure about that?” she asked. A moment of silence passed before Scarlet turned and headed for the door.

She locked it from the inside and closed the window against prying eyes. No one would see her on her knees, no one except for that big-titted broad, and she wouldn’t live to tell the tale in any event. 

Scarlet returned to her, high heels clicking on the metallic floor. The Avalanche whore grinned broadly. Scarlet returned the look with a scowl before settling down. She reached between the girl’s toned thighs and pushed up her skirt. What she found made her eyes bulge.

She was wearing perfectly feminine underwear; a white thong, semi-transparent in front and embroidered with flowers. What it contained, or failed to contain, was not feminine at all. The soft fabric stretched around a massive, swollen cock and balls. The waistband did not even come close to touching the girl’s abdomen in the front. Scarlet was astonished that the thong hadn’t snapped yet. A soft chuckle made her look up at the terrorist.

“What’s it like, Scarlet?”

“What is what like?” she replied, voice toneless.

“To find the nicest dick you’ve ever seen in the most unexpected of places.”

“Who says this-“

“Oh, shut up, you dumb cunt,” the girl snapped. Scarlet felt like she had gotten slapped, but the girl kept talking. “I know that expression; they all look like that when they see my dick. Why don’t you pull down my panties and get a really good look at it? You know you want to.”

Scarlet bristled at the commandeering tone, but the girl was right. She did want to. She pulled the panties down, and as soon as it sprang from its confinement, Scarlet was fascinated by the dick in front of her. It was a long, meaty one; veiny, with a heavy ballsack underneath it, and a bulbous glans on top. The tip was of the loveliest pink and reminded Scarlet of candy.

“Suck it,” the whore commanded.

“Excuse me?”

“Stop wasting time. As I see it, you want it, my balls could definitely use a draining, and we don’t have all day,” the skank said, reminding Scarlet of the execution that was supposed to be happening right now. “Just think about it; when was the last time you’ve seen such a nice dick? Judging by the slack-jawed look on your face, I’d guess never.” The girl had guessed correctly, which embarrassed Scarlet, though she tried not to show it. Their eyes met.

“Suck. My. Cock.”

Scarlet’s eyebrows drew together even as she leaned forward. Placing her hands on the girl’s hips, she lifted her head to the tip of her dick, which was pointing at the ceiling. The whole thing twitched excitedly, even more so when Scarlet’s breath washed over it. She extended her tongue and let the cock slid into her mouth.

The Avalanche whore sighed and leaned back in her seat. It was annoying how gratifying that sigh was, how tasty the dick was. The girth was like nothing Scarlet had ever had in her mouth. The texture was supple, yet hard; smooth, yet rugged. She took an immediate liking to it.

Scarlet was not stingy with her saliva. As she bobbed her head, the stuff started running down the long shaft in reddish rivulets. Her lipstick was ruined almost immediately, but it looked down good in rings and streaks on the skanks pale dick.

“Deeper,” she purred, flexing fingers of bound hands. At the moment, Scarlet forgot to take offense to being ordered around. She took hold of the dick and pushed herself. The fat glans pressed against the back of her throat and she gagged. “Deeper,” the girl insisted. Scarlet tried to oblige, tried to force the fat member down her throat, but she had never deepthroated before, no cock had ever reached that far while she had only taken this one about halfway. The slut threw her head back in frustration, banging it against the backrest of the chair.

“For fuck’s sake, if you can’t deepthroat, the least you can do is bring your tits out and use them on my cock!” Scarlet pulled back. She coughed and gasped for air. She tried to shoot the terrorist a reproachful look, but it wasn’t very impressive in her disheveled state. Even so, she untied the top of her dress and let it fall, unveiling her boobs. “Stupid bitch,” the girl muttered as Scarlet lifted her bosom into her lap.

Slickened up as it was, Scarlet found fucking that dick with her tits quite easy. Her breath grew quicker as she exerted herself. She only managed to envelope part of it, which meant that the glans, poking out of her cleavage, received constant licking and kisses.

“That’s more like it,” the bitch sighed, “Yeah, you fucking love that cock. Work that thing.” Scarlet did work it. She worked it harder than any cock she had ever had. She used her tits expertly, stroking the massive thing between her soft breasts and suckling the tip as if she were making out with it. Caught up in the moment, in her own and the slut’s arousal, it took quite some time for Scarlet to wonder why _she_ was pleasuring that brunette bimbo, instead of the other way around.

Scarlet elegantly rose to her feet, letting the juicy dick slip from her cleavage. The rebel whore didn’t like that, but she held her impetuous tongue when Scarlet wiggled out of her dress completely. She, too, was wearing a fancy thong, though hers was red. The skank inspected her body and nodded approvingly; of course she did.

“I like where this is going,” she chuckled as Scarlet turned around. In one hand she took the dick, propping it up, while the other one pulled her thong out of the way. She was wet as fuck already and slowly impaled herself on it.

The moan that passed Scarlet’s lips was the most whorish noise she had ever uttered. That bimbo’s dick stretched her out, filling every nook and cranny of her pussy. The terrorist bucked her hips, but Scarlet simply sat down on her, forcing her hips down and keeping her in place. Scarlet was in charge now, and she was going to enjoy it.

She began bouncing on that big dick. It was hot, it was rock-hard, and it scraped her tender insides like nothing she had ever shoved in there before. Her moans reverberated in the metal box that passed for a room, and so did the exclamations of her prisoner.

“Nice ass,” the slut said, “wish I could spank it.” Despite herself, the thought thrilled Scarlet, and she spanked herself. “That’s what I’m fucking talking about, you fucking whore!” the brunette cheered as Scarlet’s ass cheeks turned red.

Sex had never felt so fucking good before. That cock fit her like a glove; a tight glove. She had never had one reach all the way inside, but this one kept knocking on her womb, which took Scarlet’s breath away. When her ass was stinging nicely from the self-inflicted spanking, Scarlet opted to fondling her tits instead. She could feel it coming! Every deep plunge, every twist of a nipple brought on an orgasm the likes of which Scarlet hadn’t even thought possible.

Her scream was lost when an alarm suddenly blared through the building. Scarlet didn’t notice. Her whole body cramped up, twitching with the terrorist’s massive dick buried balls deep in her snatch. She saw stars, and giddy chuckling rolled off of her tongue without her meaning it to. She had made liberal use of prostitutes in the past to vent her sexual frustration, but only now did she realize that none of them had ever done even a half-decent job.

“Fuck, that’s tight!” the Avalanche whore winced, though Scarlet barely heard over the alarm. “You liked that, huh?” Scarlet looked at her over her shoulder, but said nothing. The slut’s self-important grin was well-earned.

“That was the best orgasm you ever had, wasn’t it?” the terrorist probed. Scarlet drew shuddering breaths. She was still a little lightheaded, not to mention that the alarm annoyed her.

“Maybe.” The slut scoffed.

“Maybe, huh? Well, just think about it; it was that good when you had me tied down. Imagine what I could do if you freed me.” The suggestion was laughable of course. Did this dumb bitch really think Scarlet was stupid enough to free her?

She got up on shaky legs and let the cock slip from her pussy. It was as she had thought; the Avalanche slut hadn’t cum yet. Somehow, that irked her.

She did imagine, though. She couldn’t help it. She saw that bitch pining her down and banging her brains out. That slut could do so much more, she knew. She was a little shaky on her legs now, but if Scarlet freed her and let her have her way… She probably wouldn’t be able to stand for a while. The thought of such intense sex was exhilarating.

Scarlet found herself unlocking the restraint. The bitch was on her feet in an instant, grinning at her. Her massive dick stood between them. This was the moment of truth. The skank was a brawler. Either she would punch Scarlet out on the spot, or…

“On your knees, slut,” the terrorist said, and Scarlet obeyed readily. She was face to face with that huge, glistening dick and blushed thinking that all that had been inside her only a moment ago. The Avalanche whore opened her suspenders, letting her skirt fall to the metal floor, and pulled up her top. Her boobs were as massive as her cock, and her nipples were pointing. She grabbed a fistful of Scarlet’s hair, ruining her hairdo, and roughly pulled her close. Scarlet struggled feebly, but couldn’t resist when the thick tip pressed against her lips.

“Time for you to learn how to swallow a dick,” the Avalanche whore growled as she pushed inside. Scarlet grabbed her strong thighs and tried to fight, but there was no resisting those powerful hips. Soon she was gagging on cock every time it hammered the back of her throat. When the slut tired to push deeper, Scarlet could only try to relax and take it. The ordeal drove tears to her eyes.

She loved it.

“Oh, yeah,” the terrorist moaned when she finally made progress down Scarlet’s throat. “It’s been way too long since I got to punish Yuffie for stealing out Materia. My balls feel so fucking heavy.” Heavy was an understatement. Scarlet felt those fat nuts slapping against her chin by the time she had taken most of the thick meat. She was quickly becoming comfortable with that huge dong in her gullet, and with the rough treatment, too. Surrendering to such ferocious lust was… liberating. She was not concerned with anything at that moment; not with the alarm, not with the freed prisoner, not even with the possibility of getting caught. She was a toy in that bitch’s hands, and she would have it no other way.

She felt the cock throbbing in her throat and braced herself for cum blasting straight into her stomach, but the brunette had other plans. She yanked her cock out, which was jarring, and roughly pushed Scarlet onto her back. She pulled Scarlet’s thong off and mounted her, pushing her legs next to her ears. They were face to face, breasts squeezed together, and cock already poking at her pussy.

“Hey,” the whore asked in husky tones, “have you ever gotten fucked so hard, for so long, that your hips felt like jelly and you thought you would never walk again?” Scarlet’s heart thumped excitedly. She shook her head. The slut flashed a grin. “Well, we don’t have time for that, but I’ll still knock you the fuck out, so,” she said, suddenly ramming her dick into Scarlet. “Have fun!”

And fun she had. Scarlet was completely at the mercy of this gorilla woman. Buried under her, with her legs pinned next to her ears, she could do nothing but howl and cream herself on that massive cock, plunging into her sloppy cunt like a jackhammer.

The terrorist’s balls slapped her ass with each impact of her hips. The girl was grunting in a very unladylike manner, but Scarlet hardly noticed. She was too busy cumming. No one had ever dared to treat her so roughly; to screw her like some 3 gil hooker off the street.

She loved it. She loved the way that perfect cock stretched and scraped her insides, how the whore’s weight bore down on her and every thunderous impact of her hips sapped Scarlet’s strength.

She writhed in orgasmic bliss, but the skank didn’t let up. It was almost torturous that she kept fucking even as Scarlet’s vision blacked out and her whole body was rocked by spasms of orgasmic bliss. Sweet, sweet torture…

“Gonna…” the big-titted terrorist gasped, eventually. By that time, Scarlet was already a mess. Her vision was blurry at best, and she couldn’t keep her head from lolling this way and that. Only whorish moaning and babbling passed her lips anymore, and though she didn’t know about feeling like jelly, her hips were numb to anything other than the excruciating pleasure of that beautiful dick pummeling her pussy.

The whore groaned, and Scarlet squealed when a flood of hot sperm filled her insides. After the first heavy load, the terrorist yanked her cock out, brought it up to Scarlet’s face, and fired the rest of her cum on it. She had been really backed up, and Scarlet was too exhausted to keep her face from getting covered in thick cream.

Not that she would have wanted to.

“I needed that,” Tifa sighed and got up. Her dick was still hard, but it would go down now, at least. She picked up her clothes and got dressed. When she was decent again, she looked at Scarlet, splayed out on the floor, face covered and pussy overflowing with cum. She would have loved to stay and really break that bitch, but she had to get out of here while she had the chance.

However, on her way to the door, she saw something red on the floor. It was Scarlet’s thong, still warm and smelling of pussy. Tifa licked her lips, wondering if it would suit Yuffie. She would find that out later. It made for a nice souvenir none the less so she put it in her pocket and left.

Waiting outside were Barret and, surprisingly, Cait Sith.

“Tifa!” the leader of Avalanche called, “Finally! We were worried. Where is Scarlet?” Tifa nodded towards the gas chamber.

“How did you manage to break free?” Cait Sith asked. She shrugged.

“I have my ways. Scarlet won’t hinder us any time soon. Let’s get out of here!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those ideas that's been hanging around my head forever. Guess I wrote so much wholesome porn lately that I felt the need to steer the exact oppposite direction for variety's sake.
> 
> It was fun, and I know a lot of you out there enjoy girl-dick, so there :D


End file.
